Mitchell Spencer
Mitchell Spencer is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History First Day Mitchell was assigned to Stephanie Edwards on the first day of his internship. He followed her and observed. He was then asked to take Joan Paulson up for surgery. He unintentionally upset Joan by talking with another intern about how Joan's fiancé, Keith Gardner, had been trapped in a car and they'd have to give up on saving him. When she panicked, she said she couldn't breathe. Mitchell thought it was because of the collar she was in, so he loosened it slightly, which caused Joan's neck to dislocate. Stephanie was able to save Joan from paralysis by acting quickly to stabilize her neck. ("Time Stops") When the doctors realized they would have very little time to get Keith Gardner to an OR before he bled to death, Mitchell, along with the other interns, was posted along the path to clear the way. Mitchell and the group then rounded out their first day by rounding on Joan Paulson, who was stable and expected to make a full recovery. ("You're My Home") Jessica and Aliyah Mitchell was in the ER when Jessica Tanner and Aliyah Hamed came in after their attempted joint suicide. He was shocked to see Aliyah's foot completely turned around and called for help, saying he wasn't sure what to do. ("Sledgehammer") Anatomy Class While attending a session of the anatomy class taught by Richard Webber, Mitchell had to leave the room to vomit when Richard talked about brains decomposing. He later went back to the lab and cut a brain into slices. ("Old Time Rock and Roll") Communication Training Seeing that the interns weren't well-trained in delivering bad news to patient families, Owen Hunt insisted that they all be trained. He taught them the four Ls (Location, language, body language, and leave) and informed them that they'd be telling the families of the people who died in the ER that day. ("Old Time Rock and Roll") Psych Patient Mitchell went with Ben when surgery was paged to consult on a psych patient. He was horrified when they arrived and the patient had no pulse and psych had no equipment to open him. He wanted to page an attending, but Ben said he'd open him up and sent Mitchell to get an open chest tray. Mitchell left and came back with Richard Webber, who was startled and angry to see that Ben had used a clipboard to open the patient's chest. They then took the patient into surgery to repair his abdominal aortic aneurysm. ("All Eyez on Me") Career Mitchell is a surgical intern at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He joined the program for the 2016-2017 residency year, and was assigned to Stephanie Edwards. Gallery Episodic 11x23Mitchell.png|Time Stops 11x24Mitchell.png|You're My Home 12x01Mitchell.png|Sledgehammer 12x04Mitchell.png|Old Time Rock and Roll 12x07MitchellSpencer.png|Something Against You 12x13MitchellSpencer.png|All Eyez on Me Episode Stills 12x01-5.jpg 12x01-8.jpg 12x01-9.jpg 12x03-20.jpg 12x03-19.jpg 12x03-18.jpg 12x03-17.jpg 12x03-16.jpg 12x03-15.jpg 12x03-14.jpg 12x03-13.jpg 12x03-10.jpg 12x03-9.jpg 12x03-8.jpg 12x03-7.jpg 12x04-37.jpg 12x04-29.jpg 12x13-13.jpg 12x13-14.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:Doctors Category:GA S12 Characters